1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology for enlarging/reducing or shifting vertically and horizontally images shown on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed home entertainment systems capable of not only executing game programs but also playing the video. In these home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
How efficiently images are displayed is always an important problem whatever the purpose of the image display is. Various contrivances have been called for to render high-definition images in particular at high speed, and a technique for efficiently performing a texture mapping while storing the texture data separately from the image data has been proposed, for instance (see References (2) and (3) in the following Related Art List, for instance).